The Good, The Nice, And The Demented
by NinjaGeek
Summary: This is the story of Mike and Zoey. Mike's been acting like a demented lunatic, though. Svetlana, Vito, Manitoba, and Chester aren't showing up at all. Something evil has returned after years of being locked up, and it's up to Mike's sister, Savannah, to stop it. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

'**Sup, people! This fanfic is about Total Drama All Stars. BTW: If you haven't watched it at all, you really should. It's awesome! Plus, this thing will make a lot more sense if you've seen episode 3. Anyway, this is the first fanfic I've ever posted online, so please cut me some slack if it's crappy. I've been really secretive about my stories until now. I hope you like it. Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not, repeat DO NOT, own Total Drama or any of its characters.**

The Good, The Nice, And The Demented

Chapter 1

_-Mike's POV—_

It's been haunting me nonstop since it happened. I can't believe I broke Sam's Game Guy **(DO NOT OWN)**.I don't know what came over me! The last thing I remember, I was asleep, then BAM! A destroyed handheld ended up right in front of me, in my hands! I've been zoning out about it all day, trying to think of what to do.

"Mike, are you okay?" I recognize the voice of my beautiful girlfriend, Zoey, and I suddenly remember that the team's gathered in the dining hall for dinner. "What? Oh, yeah, I'm good," I say, a fake smile plastered on my face. "Are you sure?" she interrogates, "You've been acting pretty weird lately." "Trust me Zoey, I'm fine. If there was anything wrong, you'd be the first person I'd tell. I gaze lovingly into her eyes, and she blushes and looks away. "Okay, as long as you're sure."

Five minutes later, I zone out again! I'm thinking I should tell Sam what happened. If I do, and I explain everything, Sam might forgive me and it'll all blow over. On the other hand, he could be totally pissed and end up murdering me.

I decided to weigh the options and choose what to do about it later.

It's about 2:15 in the morning, and suddenly I wake up hovering over Zoey's bed! I can feel my eyes widen in shock as I try to keep my mouth shut. How the hell did I end up here? How am I going to get out without making a single sound? As I ask myself these questions, Zoey starts rolling onto her side so she's facing me. I instantly freeze with my hands over my mouth. _'Shit, I'm dead meat!' _I thought to myself. As soon as I noticed that she was still sound asleep, I let out a silent sigh and snuck out the door.

The next day, right before the challenge, Cameron came back from Boney Island looking battered, bruised, and happier than ever. We all went up to him asking if he was okay, except for the villains of course. Although, they did have a slight look of concern on their faces. "Oh I'm fine. Actually, I've never felt more alive!" This seemed ridiculous because of his scars, black eye, and torn clothes, but if it was fine with Cameron, it was fine with the rest of us.

"Okay then. Now as you all know, I should be explaining the challenge to you right about now," Chris started with a somewhat disappointed look. "Unfortunately for me, the producers say I've been beating on you guys a little too hard and that I should give you a day off. I decided that that day is today, so go do whatever you want, I guess." Everyone's faces immediately lit up. I grabbed Zoey and took her to the gigantic cliff on the side of the island. The sun reflected off the water perfectly, so it was the most romantic setting ever at the moment, minus the sharks below, that is.

Zoey and I gaze thoughtfully into each other's eyes for a couple of minutes. Then that's when she pulled me in for a kiss. At that moment, everything was pure bliss as I felt her soft lips against mine. Nothing could ruin anything for me at this point. After what felt like forever, we pulled away. I took a deep breath, and everything faded to black.

**Don't you just love cliff hangers? Anyway, I'll try to update either this week or next week. Please be patient if the next chapter doesn't show up quickly. I tend to be pretty busy with schoolwork and stuff like that, plus I get writers block a lot. So in the meantime, review, follow, fave, etc. Thanks for reading! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! I guess I had a lot of free time at school today, so I decided to start chapter 2. To my surprise, I wrote chapters 2 and 3 AND chapter 1 for another story. It's a Grojband fanfic :D. Anyway, here's chapter 2. I hope you like it! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama or any of its characters.**

The Good, The Nice, And The Demented

Chapter 2

-Zoey's POV—

As I pulled Mike in for a kiss, I had no idea what I was doing, but when our lips met, it could only be described in one word: breathtaking. I don't know how long it lasted, but when we pulled away, I noticed something happen to Mike.

He looked kind of creepy with his hair over half of his face and an evil looking smile. "Mike, is everything okay?" I think I might have messed up the kiss somehow. He let out a maniacal laugh like the villains in the movies.

He darted towards me and put his hand on the side of my neck. I felt a sharp pain shoot through my entire body. Suddenly, I couldn't see anything. I couldn't do anything. I couldn't feel anything.

-No One's POV—

Mike wasn't exactly Mike at the moment. His personality switched to one that hasn't been around for years. His darkest, creepiest, most evil alter ego yet. His name is Trey, a.k.a: The Malevolent One. As soon as Trey knocked Zoey out cold by pressing on a pressure point on her neck, he carried her to the edge of the cliff, laughed rather creepily, and let her go. Zoey was then at the mercy of the sharks in the otherwise beautiful ocean.

Two seconds after he released her, Trey converted back to Mike. Mike saw Zoey falling and gasped in fear. "Zoey! NO!"

-Mike's POV—

As soon as I saw Zoey falling to the ravenous man eating sharks below, I quickly dove in after her, hoping I could gain enough momentum to reach her before she hit the water. Luckily, it worked. I looked at the sharks below, and their smug faces made me sick.

At that point, I was overcome with rage at the very thought of those beasts harming my Zoey. When we hit sea level, I lashed out in complete anger. I was pounding sharks left and right, trying to get my red haired angel safely to shore.

As soon as I was sure we were safe, I started swimming to shore with Zoey unconscious on my back. After I swam a couple of feet, I came face to face with the worst shark of them all, Fang. I jumped back in fear, but then my survival instinct kicked in. I'm not saying Manatoba Smith popped up, I'm saying that I needed to protect Zoey, who was still out cold.

I glared at the mutant in hatred as I whipped out a swiss army knife. Where did this come from, you ask. I can say for sure I have no clue, but that didn't matter at the moment. When Fang saw the knife, he cowered in fear for some reason. He dove back underwater leaving a clear path from me to the beach.

As I lay Zoey down on the sand, I was panicking, wondering when she was going to wake up. "Cool it, man," I said to myself, "she could be hurt." I checked her breathing. Normal. I looked for a pulse. Found it. "Zoey, Zoey, wake up. Come on. Please be okay. Zoey!"

**Woah. Epic suspense. Anyway, please review, fave, follow, etc. I hope you enjoyed reading this. Ciao! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Alright, so, here's chapter 3. I'll try to get chapter 4 in tomorrow, but I can't make any promises. Enjoy. :D**

The Good, The Nice, And The Demented

Chapter 3

-Mike's POV-

Zoey still hasn't woken up yet. I'm starting to worry more than I already have been. I pick her up to take her to the first aid tent when she starts moving, so I put her down on the sand again. "Zoey, are you okay?" "Mike," Zoey moaned,"what happened?" I sighed with relief.

"Oh, thank God you're okay. As for what happened, I honestly don't know. Something freaky is going on, but I just don't know what." "Wait a sec," Zoey began, "when we broke from our kiss, you took a deep breath, like you do when you switch personalities."

"Seriously? Weird, I thought I had them all under control. Who was it? Sphetlana? Chester? Veto?" Zoey looked puzzled as I asked. "No, actually. It wasn't any of your personalities that I've seen," she said nervously. Now I'm starting to freak out. "What did this particular personality look like, exactly?" I inquired.

"Well, you looked kind of creepy with your hair covering the left side of your face, a demented psycho smile, and a bit of an evil laugh. Also some pretty good knowledge of pressure points." She said that last sentence while rubbing the side of her neck. I felt bad, but also freaked out!

I was so scared that I started pacing back and forth without even noticing. "Oh God, oh man. What are we gonna do. This is bad. Really really bad!" I suddenly felt pain strike across my face. It took me a bit to realize that Zoey just slapped me. "Sorry Mike, but you have to get a hold of yourself. Panic is not the answer here. Let's just calm down and think of an answer together."

Her voice calmed me, and I took a deep breath. "I know who to call!" I shouted. I reached for my cell phone, but it wasn't in any of my pockets. I asked Zoey if I could borrow hers, but she said she doesn't have one. "I think I left mine in the spa hotel. Let's go." I grabbed Zoey's hand, and we made a mad dash for the hotel.

**Sorry about the short chapter, but I had a bit of writer's block, and I thought this would be a good note to end the chapter on. Anyway, I'll try to get chapter 4 in as soon as I can. In the meantime, review, follow, and fave. Bye :).**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took so long to update this story. I just got caught up with school and my other stories and yeah. Well, here's chapter 4. :)**

The Good, The Nice, And The Demented

Chapter 4

-Mike's POV-

As Zoey and I raced against time to the spa hotel, I wasn't really even thinking. I just needed to get there, get my phone, and make the most important call in my life. Seriously, this call is for the sake of everyone on this island.

When we got to the hotel, I ran for my bag, and dug through it in search of my phone. "Found it!" I shouted with relief. I pulled it out, only to see that I found half of it. "What the fuck? Who broke. . . damn it. I really _hate_ that guy!" Everyone's probably just staring at me in confusion, but I don't care. I found the other half, and threw the busted phone to the floor in anger.

"Wait," Zoey said. I think she might have a plan. "Chris' phone. He's got to have one in the studio. Even if he doesn't, we can just 'borrow' his cell." "That's a great idea, Zoey!" I said, probably with a little too much enthusiasm.

We both ran for the studio at the far end of the island. It was surrounded by interns. "Chris seriously makes the interns act as guards?" I ask. "I know, right? That's so messed up." We started discussing ways to get inside undetected. We agreed to get some rope and a blowtorch and cut a hole in the roof. I'm gonna lower Zoey into the studio, and she'll snatch the nearest phone. "Alright, Zoey, let's do this."

-Zoey's POV-

Mike and I went to the dump to gather the things that we need for the mission. I'm honestly not sure why Mike needs to call someone, but I think it's best to just go with it. I tied a rope to my waist as Mike burned a hole in the roof of the studio. I jumped in and silently grabbed a random iPhone **(do not own)** just as Chef walks in with a cleaver.

He throws the knife at me as I chuck the phone up to Mike as I tell him to pull me up. When he did, I grabbed his arm, and we jumped into a tree. When we were safe, he asked me what happened down in the studio. I broke down crying and I told him the whole story.

He held me tight and spoke sweetly. "Don't worry Zoey, I'll never let anything happen to you." He held me for about five minutes, and then I asked him about the call he needed to make. "Oh, right. Let's get down from here, then I'll explain everything." He helped me down and dialed a number. "Come on, come on. Pick up, pick up." Mike sounded nervous as he held the phone up to his ear.

"Hello, Savannah? It's Mike. Code: Three Alarm Red. He's back!" I heard someone screaming 'what' on the other end. Suddenly they started talking about the island's coordinates and I got really confused. Then Mike hung up the phone and he looked really relieved.

"So, what was that call about?" I asked. "I just called my sister, Savannah," he explained, "She is a psychiatric expert. One of my multiple personalities returned after about 8 years of being locked up, and he is evil as hell. His name is Trey. When I was seven, he always tried to take control and ruin everything for me. Savannah knows pretty much everything mystical about the mind, and she's the only one who knows for sure how to stop him for good.

"Are you gonna be leaving the island?" I honestly did not know what to say if he was. "Oh, of course not. There's no way I would intentionally leave you behind. I sent her a cell signal, and she should be here any day now." "Awesome!" I said. "So what do you say we go enjoy the rest of our day off." He grabbed my hand, looked into my eyes. "Agreed," he said.

**Again, sorry I haven't updated in a while. I promise I'll update all of my stories over the weekend, and I may even post a new one. So anyway, thanks to all the loyal readers who waited for this chapter. I hope it was worth it. Adios! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Good morning (or whatever time of day it is)! Here's another chapter. Hope you like it! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama AT ALL!**

**Now then, where were we. . .**

The Good, The Nice, And The Demented

Chapter 5

-Savannah's POV-

When Mike called me with a Code: Three Alarm Red, I knew I had to prepare for a fight. I asked Mike for the island's coordinates, but he didn't know, so I told him how to send a traceable phone signal. Now, I'm on my way to Wawanakwa Island to help my brother face the worst of his demons.

Since I live in California, it's easy to access the ocean and sail off the mainland. "Don't worry, Mike," I said to myself, "I'm on my way."

_Four hours later. . ._

Upon arriving on the island, I see thick woods and low security. Silently, I sneak through the trees to the cabins, or should I say cabin and mansion. How much money does McLean blow on this place anyway? I slip by the cabin to see if my brother's team, the Heroic Hamsters, is in there.

Judging by the fact that I see Alejandro in the first window I see, I conclude that I'm looking in the wrong building. If you're wondering how I know this, it's because I watch Total Drama all the time.

I look around the spa hotel to find the guys room, and soon I find it. The window was open just enough to slip a stick through at high speed. I take out a slip of paper, wrote "Mike, meet me outside. Bring the arrow," and tied it to an arrow. With swift precision, I aim and fire at an open spot in the wall.

What I didn't expect was a baseball bat to come flying out of nowhere and smashing the arrow in half in mid air. I ducked into the shadows before the arrow breaker came to the window. I recognized it as Duncan, villain turned hero. "Hey, who's out here?" he shouts. I keep silent so he won't notice me.

He looks around one more time before closing the window. I let out a sigh of relief as I run to the outskirts of the forest to wait until Mike comes out.

-Mike's POV-

When the arrow flew into the room, I knew it had to be Savannah. I've been staying up all night waiting, mostly because if I fall asleep, Trey might do more damage. Right before the arrow hits the wall, Duncan's baseball bat flew through the air and snapped the slender weapon in two.

I notice a note tied to it, so I pick it up to read it. While Duncan looks out the window, I snatch the arrow and run outside. I get outside and feel a pebble hit the back of my head. I turn to see a girl with dark hair, dressed in black, and a couple years younger than me crouching in the shadows of the trees.

I grin like an idiot as I run toward her. "Savannah, thank goodness you're here," I whispered excitedly. "I'm glad to see you too, Mike, but the time for chit-chat is later," she stated seriously. Usually I'm the one to take the leader position. Weird. "I found an abandoned mine on the west side of the island. I figure that it'll be the perfect place for setting up the ritual."

Aw man, I almost forgot about the ritual. I've only ever had to do it once a long time ago, and I hated it. "Right, the ritual," I sigh. "By the way, sorry about your arrow." I showed her what was left of it. "It's okay," she replies, "Let's get going. Remember your training."

Just to clear this up, Savannah and I used to train together in the art of stealth. Our sensei was the best, but that's all I can say about that.

-Trey's POV-

I think it might be the Blue Harvest Moon that's bringing me back, and I love it. Now that I'm in control, I strive to eliminate my enemy, Savannah, for locking me away for all these years. I run behind her on our way to the mine so she doesn't notice that it's me and not Mike.

*Flashback*

Mike was about 7 when I first took over. I have to say, 2nd grade was fun. The class room was chaos central for a good few months, until Mike's know it all first grade sister crashed the party. She recited some incantation, and banished me to the nether regions of Mike's mind.

*End of Flashback*

For nine years, I've been locked away, lost, forgotten, but now I've returned. And I'm taking full control. I came to exact revenge on all who vexed me, starting with Mike's little sister.

**Man, I hate the Malevolent One (who, in this story, goes by Trey). He's just so creepy! Anyway, I'll try to update soon, but I can't make any promises. In the meantime, review and stuff. See you next time! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone. So sorry it took so long to update. I joined the swim team at school and I've been pretty busy lately. Anyway, here's another chapter. Savannah, disclaimer please.**

**Savannah: . . .**

**Me: Um, Savannah?**

**Savannah: . . .**

**Me: You know what, screw the disclaimer. On with the story.**

The Good, The Nice, And The Demented

Chapter 6

-Cameron's POV-

As soon as I see Mike grab that mysterious arrow and run outside, I know he's up to something. I decide to follow. When I get outside, I witness him talking to a girl with dark hair, tan skin, wearing all black, and carrying black satchel with her. She actually looks kind of like Mike.

'What is he doing?' I scream in my mind. They start running deeper into the forest, and, without thinking, I tag along quietly. After half a mile, the pair pause in front of the old mine that had taken the worst of the toxic waste from season four.

When I stop, hiding in a bush just yards behind them, I notice that Mike wasn't himself anymore. His hair is covering about half of his face **(sound familiar?)**, which has a look of pure determination. He picks up a small log and gets ready to strike the girl in the head, who at the moment is moving stones out of the way to create an entrance to the mine.

I decide to speak up before anyone gets hurt. "Hey, what's going on here?" I ask as I come out of the bushes. They both turn to face me, and in a split second, Mike is pinned flat on his back by the mysterious girl.

"Cameron, help!" Mike shouts. I would run to his aid if the girl hadn't signaled me to stay back. "Savannah, what do you want from me!?" Mike asks in anger. "I want you to stop controlling my brother. And I _will_ stop you," she replies. She hits a nerve on the side of my friend's neck with a swift chop of her hand.

All I can do is gape with a 'what the fuck' expression. Mike takes a deep breath and rubs his head in pain. The girl gets off of him and helps him up. "Mike, two things. One, are you okay? And two, do you know this guy?" she asks inquisitively. Mike turns and nervously says "Cameron! When did you get here?"

I told them everything from the arrow flying into the room to the moment Mike was pinned to the ground. Once I explained, the girl eased the icy glare that she's been giving me as I told the story.

-Savannah's POV-

As our little stowaway explained his side of this story, a brilliant idea popped into my head. It might help us with our little dilemma. "Mike, a word," I say as I usher him to the side of the mine. "So," Mike says, "what's this about?" I tell him how his friend may be able to help us, but he was opposed to the idea entirely. "No fucking way!" he states. "I won't put any of my friends in harm's way because of Trey. There's no way I'll allow it."

"If you don't ask him to help," I argue, "you'll be putting him in twice as much danger. Let's just ask. The more numbers we have on our side, the better. What do you say?" Mike takes a second to weigh the options, and he finally caves in. "Fine. We'll ask," he sighs.

The two of us walk over to Mike's friend to ask him if he wants to help with our mission. "Um, I'll consider it. If you don't mind telling me your name, that is," he says. Mike decides to jump in and introduce us. "Cameron, this is my sister Savannah. Savannah, this is my friend Cameron." "Nice to meet you," says Cameron. "Nice to meet you as well," I reply.

"So, Savannah," Cameron starts, "what's this mission about anyway?" I explain that Mike's most evil alternate personality has returned after years of being 'lost'. "Last time, it was so bad that he was actually arrested for vandalism," I say pointing at my brother.

Just then, the unmistakable voice of this island's torture master, Chris McLean, boomed over the intercom. "Hurry to the dock, campers. It's challenge time!" He says overenthusiastically.

"Gotta run," I say quickly. "See you at night fall." And I stealthily flee the scene into Wawanakwa's forest, leaving the boys by the mine. I just hope Mike can stay in control for today.

**Awesome! I finally got some writing done this weekend! I'll try to get the next chapter up ASAP, but I don't know when ASAP will be. Until then, loyal readers, I bid you adieu. :)**


	7. Apology Note

**Hello fellow fanfictioners. I just wanted to post a little apology. I won't be able to update any of my stories for a while. My schedule is getting the better of me. Please don't hate me for this. I have a life outside of fanfiction, just wanted to put that out there. Anyways, I'll try my very best to update everything this weekend. I promise. In the meantime, again I'm sorry, but keep in mind there's a silver lining for every cloud. See ya! :)**


	8. Chapter 7

**olleH! Before we get started, I'd just like to point out that throughout the rest of the story, there may be some scenarios that are similar to those that happened in the actual show.**

**Anyway, on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama or said scenarios.**

The Good, The Nice, And The Demented

Chapter 7

I cannot believe it! Mike's sister came to the island to help with his multiple personality disorder! How did she find this place? Why was she so forceful? What's the initial problem anyway? I wonder if I'll see her sometime soon. A sudden smack to the face brought me out of my thoughtful trance.

I estimate it was a dodgeball, because we're in the heat of the challenge. Chef's in charge, so the brutality of it all is the highest I've ever seen. Said challenge is an 'upgraded' version of Dorkhunter from last season. We have to hide in the lake and try to scale the crumbly, rocky cliff side while Chef is on a speedboat with a dodgeball launcher.

The first team to the top of the cliff wins, and you can't go on dry land and run up. Although that would be much easier, Chris says "It's better for ratings this way." Anyway, back to the topic at hand: the insane challenge.

It's so bad that Scott's already in the infirmary due to injury to the face. Sucks to be him. "Cameron, look out!" Gwen shouts. We're currently in the lake, so she pulls me to the side just as another dodgeball zips past my head.

"Thanks Gwen," I said gratefully. "Let's get to the cliff. I hope the other team isn't already up there." We start swimming and climbing. Once I get completely out of the water, a couple rocks hit me in the head and I fell back in. "Sorry Cam," Mike said. Or was it Mike?

There was something off about him today, but I couldn't place it. I look to my right to see Zoey jumping up, down, and dodging and blocking like a pro. A dodgeball actually ricocheted off her arm and knocked an intern off the boat. I couldn't help but laugh a little.

About halfway up the cliff, Chris shouted through his megaphone that the hamsters won the challenge. It took all my grip strength, which admittedly isn't a lot, to keep me on the cliff instead of falling five hundred feet to the lake below.

So, I guess we're having another vote off tonight. I'm voting for Alejandro. During the challenge, he had at least twenty balls thrown at him, and he came out without a single scratch or bruise. He must have some serious skills, and, although we may risk losing more challenges, I can't compete with that when the merge comes along.

_**LATER THAT DAY**_

Once I got into the confessional to cast my ballot, I saw "Trey was here" written in red marker, in Mike's handwriting! "What the hell?" I whispered. How could that be possible? I was just here earlier to confess something, that's not all that important, and that wasn't there at all. And Mike was in exile. I grabbed Alejandro's picture and drew a red X over it, barely averting my gaze from the vandalism, then ran out to tell everyone.

When I returned to the bonfire, there was someone dressed in black, lying on the ground, with a rope tied around her ankle. The dim light of the dying fire gently highlighted the dark hair and sharp brown eyes of my acquaintance from the night before.

"Savannah?" I said as I rushed to her aid. "What are you doing here? I thought you were over by the-" "Cam," she said cutting me off, "you probably shouldn't disclose my secret location to a televised audience." She took out a small blade and cut the rope.

"Apparently, someone's been setting traps around the island," Savannah said annoyed. "Whoa," Scott said stepping next to her, "my snare caught a girl. I was hoping to catch Fang, but this is absolutely perfect." Savannah looked like she was about to burst out in laughter. "Sorry dude, but I have a boyfriend," she said, "plus you're not my type."

-Savanna's POV-

All I really wanted to do was see who was getting the boot, so I moved in a little closer. I looked in the Peanut Gallery and noticed that Mike wasn't there. I made a stupid misstep, thinking I may have involuntarily overlooked him, and stepped into a rope snare.

Well, now my cover's blown, and there's nothing I can do about it. I quickly whipped out a smoke bomb, but before I could throw it to the ground, a fishing net came out and wrapped around a tree branch, trapping my hand.

"Savannah," said Trey, "long time no torment." I instantly scowled at the enemy posing as my brother. "Trey, long time no evil.

**Well, that's the end of this chapter. I'll try to update sooner, but I can't make any promises. Please review, favorite, and follow. eyB!**


End file.
